cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sons of Liberty (nation)
Are you looking for the 2006 alliance of the same name? General Info Country name: Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty Conventional short form: Sons of Liberty Abbreviation: DSCL OR SOL Government type: Confederation: Marxist based Direct Democracy with Non-partisan representitive Federal Council Capital: Liberty City (former Edison) Independence: July 27th 2007 (from the SRN) National holiday: Independence Day, September 27th, Revolution Day, March 1st Constitution: Adopted, 21 September 2007, effective 30 September 2007 Legal system: based on English civil law and influenced by American legal concepts, with Communist concepts, (Marxism) Suffrage: 18 years of age; universal Executive branch: chief of state: Nine member Council, Head of Council, Chairman Head of government: Chairman; Chairman Allen Cabinet: Council of the DSCL Elections: Every Four years Legislative branch: unicameral Regional Assembly Judicial branch: Federal Court of Liberty, Judges are voted by the people Parties: None, Non-partisan (under Allenism no parties are to be present) Creation of Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty Months after the Revolution and the establishment of the Socialist Rep. of Norris (which the SRN gained Delaware) problems began to arise between the northern half of the state and the Southern half. Most of the problems came from the new government policies. It became such a problem that the Representatives from the Northern half of the state were threatening to raise their own army and attack the southern half. Secretary of State/Commander in Chief Warren Jarol the leader of the SRN sent in his most trusted advisor Allen to try to calm the raging mobs. Allen spent most of his time talking with the representatives of the mobs trying to come up with some kind of compromise, but before one could be established Warren set the Northern half of the state to do what they wish, however this did not mean a new state was born. Allen was imprisoned in North Jersey by the political parties that remained behind fearing he would attempt to take over the debate processes. The Guards War A few months after the “establishment” of the new country disputes between the remnants of the political parties had reached a fever pitch and without a strong figure to help keep the parties from breaking apart the parties broke from the “established” government and formed miniature states with their own armies. These armies were the “guards” of the parties they had sworn to protect. Seven armies with their own agendas were gearing for war: *Proletariat Guards Army: Former Revolutionaries from the first Revolution, party fought for the Socialization of the Country. *Re-Unification Guards Army: Believed in the Re-Unification of the SRN under a new government. *Separatists Guards Army: Separatist Party wanted to break away from both Countries. *Libertarian Guards Army: Wanted no unified government. *American Guards Army: wanted the resurrection of the United States. *Union Guards Army: Former Union leaders, wanted control of the government and ran by a single elitist party. *Utopian Guards Army: Believed in a Utopian government On July 30th 2007 the American Guards Army attacked the Separatists Guards Army which ignited a two month long war. During the third week leaders of the PGA (Proletariat Guards Army) freed the imprisoned Allen and asked him to assist leading the army to victory. Although skeptical about putting him in command of the entire PGA, he led them to victory at the “Battle of Utopia Hill” and Later again at “Redman’s Crossing” along with several minor victories against the LGA and the UGA. (1)* On September 10th Allen led a five prong attack to cripple, cut off and topple the AGA by attacking their capital. “Operation Anti-Blue” attempted to chop off the head of the AGA Leadership by having it seem as if the PGA had more forces than what it had and forcing the leadership to attempt to flee. The Operation had mixed success, the PGA managed to kill the leaders of the AGA but lost vital grounds to the south after an unexpected counterstrike was launched. After the PGA regrouped and halted the counter strike, the PGA contacted the SRN for assistance. They agreed to invade and weaken the AGA and assist by giving the PGA ‘round the clock air cover. Under this weight the AGA surrendered and all other parties disbanded after they lost popularity among the population. Post War After the war the Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty was officially established on September 27th 2007. With the establishment announcement the victorious Proletariat Party disbanded in compliance with a new government policy: Chapter III, Article 1, A. The government can not at anytime form any political parties, because they threaten the very cooperation between people rather than between groups or parties. As a shock to the country the Party willfully disbanded without hesitation or regret. The war had further damaged the country more than what was already destroyed from the Revolution. After two wars, cities looked more like piles of rubble, and the people were tired, poor and hungry… but happy that the wars may be over and they could start rebuilding. With nothing left to the country the newly appointed Council formed a new Labor based currency. This New currency was not backed by Gold because the country lost its entire stock to pillagers and foreign powers. (2)* With the new currency in circulation the Council set out to begin the reconstruction, with much of the population in need of jobs the government hired them to build. After just a year the once dead cities began to arise once again. In late November the First free election was held; at the time the DSCL only controlled the Northern Half of New Jersey, so the government temporally rewrote the Constitution for the North Jerseys representative to act as Chairman. (3)* Dennis Rothberg, Newly elected acting Chairman planned for an annexation of the former surrounding states, if the new state was to survive it needed those resources to rebuild, feed and house the people. Non Partisan Council Democracy Council Democracy or sometimes Soviet democracy is a form of democracy in which workers' councils called "soviets", consisting of worker-elected delegates, form organs of power possessing both legislative and executive power. The soviets begin at the local level and onto a national parliament-like assembly. According to Lenin and other Soviet ideologists, the soviets represent the democratic will of the working class and are thus the embodiment of the dictatorship of the proletariat. However unlike Soviet ideologist, DSCL ideologist believe that one way to prevent a total take over or to prevent governemnt corrpution or abuse was to eliminate the party structure after the workers "workitized" the naionalized Means of production. Leaving the workers in control of thier work place only to have the government regulating not running the means of production. The Workers would own the Means of Production as a whole instead of the government having control. Annexation of Eastern New York, Connecticut, Rode Island, Massachusetts In December Acting Chairman Rothberg sent an army north to New York State. Upon reaching Albany the remnants of the Guards Armies attacked along with the local populace militias. The Remnants of the Guards Armies wanting revenge for their defeat back in Jersey convinced the populace by use of propaganda that the DSCL army was here only to pillage the area of resources and leave. (4) After a few weeks fighting the DSCL Army destroyed the Guards Armies along with the militias they commanded ending the conflict by mid January. With Eastern New York State secure the DSCL looked to expand to the north east for vital shipping dock that where to be needed to sustain a naval in the future. With ever increasing unemployment in the areas not yet touched by the reconstruction effort the DSCL government recruited (on a volunteer basis) the people into the regular army. (5) With their ranks blustered with the influx of volunteers, the DSCL army marched into Connecticut and Rode Island without a single once of bloodshed. The Army moved into Massachusetts in March of 2008 and found itself in the middle of a small conflict. In the city of Boston the former government collapsed and a workers rebellion was battling the former powers for control. The DSCL backed the workers and over through the remnants of the government. Massachusetts was now apart of the Confederation. May Day Crisis By May ’08 the newly acquired territories were unhappy with the current government and threatening to leave the Confederation. Acting Chairman Rothberg vetoed a bill created by the North Jersey legislators allowing the territories to become states, effectively preventing them from joining the Council and gaining their Representation. After two weeks of media pressure Rothberg attempted to nationalize the Worker Run Media, this was blocked by the legislators and the Judicial Branch as unconstitutional. In late May, General Alexander Johnson, General Allen, and Colonel Larsson led men loyal to the original Constitution, form the 1st and 2nd army into the Capital, Liberty City. (6)* The DSCL Army ousted Rothberg and set up a temporary military government until elections were held. The June Reform Weeks before elections were to be held, the new Military Government of Generals (7) reestablished the old constitution to be upheld once elections were held. The Generals reestablished those funds ‘misplaced’ by Rothberg and redistributed them back to the recovery effort. The Generals relocated funds from the military budget to buy food from the SRN and other foreign powers. They began trade agreements with several countries and put forth a massive five month plan that would re-start the once great Industry. On July 1st the First Council was sworn into office (8)* and begin the continuation of the Recovery effort. Economic Reform of ‘08 With the Passing of bill 223a1b or otherwise known as “Economic Reform of ‘08” The Chairman ordered reopening and repairing all factories in the DSCL boarders to jump start the economy and provide long term jobs. The government took control of all former Corporations assets (including factories) within the DSCL boarders and reorganized them under direct control of the workers that would work in them. The Government also set up a “State board of Factories and Means of Production.” The S.B.F.M.P. was in charge of creating; help workers organize leadership, and help maintain all of the factories in the DSCL. The SBFMP broke off into three smaller braches which over saw, Luxury goods, Military goods, and ‘Civil’ goods or goods that were necessary and help to ensure that the goods were moving and the workers weren’t being exploited. The bill also allowed the opening of small Co-operatives ventures with in the country. (9)* Annexation of Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine and a Unified New York Three months after the Economic Reform the Economy boomed due to the vast availability of jobs all over the country. Products were flowing out of the factories to distribution centers across the nation, and the surplus being shipped out of the country bringing an untold amount of wealth into the coffers of the citizens and the government, With this boom massive infrastructure projects went underway all over the country and the influx of immigrates to fill those available jobs. In October of ’08 the legitimate Vermont government contacted the Confederation on a possibility of joining. After two months Vermont Joined the Confederation, and the election by the state of Vermont adding James Taylor to the Council. A month after admitting Vermont into the Confederation the Anti-Communist groups fled the state into New Hampshire. Seeing how the Confederation was in an economic boom and the amount of aid Vermont was receiving from Liberty (city) the New Hampshire government began talks with the Confederation officials. Those that fled Vermont from the Confederation were angry at the Hampshire officials and tried to hamper the talks by bombing government buildings. After a few weeks all talks of entrance stopped and in response the DSCL Invaded New Hampshire to stabilize the legitimate government. In only a week the government was stabilized and had requested to join the DSCL. In November the DSCL Annexed Maine, seeing how there was no official government to speak of. With these areas under the Confederations banner, the council consolidated some of the states into larger ones. Connecticut and Rode Island merged to form Connecticut, and Vermont and New Hampshire merged to form New Vermont. In January of ’09 the DSCL Army Annexed the Western Half of New York and combined it with the eastern half, reforming New York State. North City With the Expansion of the DSCL border and the influx of Immigrates the DSCL Council announced the formation of North City in Maine in February of ‘09. North City was to be the first Government built city in DSCL history. The cities main goal was to help stop the emigration to the southern cities where the populations were reaching its limits. In just the first Five months of Construction North City’s population exceeded ten thousand. Military Reconstruction From the Guards wars to the Annexation of Maine, the DSCL military comprised of ill-trained soldiers using different weapons ammos and uniforms. With most of the capital going towards the Reconstruction effort the military was somewhat neglected. The 5th Armored Division for example comprised of captured M60 tanks, make shift ‘Armored’ Transports (Trucks with Machine guns on the back) and foreign built outdated vehicles like T 34’s, and M4 Sherman’s. The proposed 2009 military budget included almost twenty five billion dollars (10)* that would go toward to standardizing of military weapons, ammunition, uniforms etc, and Research and development. By June 2009 the DSCL Armed forces were a fully functional, fully equipped, and trained fighting force. Annexation of Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Northern Pennsylvania In April 2009 the DSCL Army, Navy and Marines launched a Military “exercise” which was aimed to secure the Surrounding areas. With the Reconstruction of the military an adequate test was needed to see if the weapon systems they had built were sufficient enough for the liking of their commanders, this operation was going to prove for disprove the effectiveness of their training and weapons. Operation Conflict was to be a joint effort with the SRN to topple the Pennsylvanian government and renew their friendship with their people. After only three weeks the Operation was deemed a success, and the adjustments on the weapons and training was adapted to the lessons that were learned in the operation. The End of Reconstruction In May of 2009 the DSCL Government officially ended the Reconstruction Program in all but Pennsylvania, and Nova Scotia. The program accomplished many of the goals it set out to do, create jobs, organize the workers, prevent corruption, create a school system, start health care programs, create affordable housing, create a military and put the country on the path of socialism. Solitary to Foreign powers In May 2009 the DSCL sent some 60 million dollars to its allies to help jump start their economies and to show solidarity to their comrades. The DSCL’s Internationalist attitude put the country is a positive light. Additional Information --Political-- Political Parties The DSCL officially holds no political parties in any office of power fearing that such competitiveness destroyed not only other revolutions, but other nations. This way of thinking derived from the now Chairman Allen’s short pamphlet called Abomination that was Government (11) which detailed that in order for a socialist society to thrive it had to first destroy everything from the old system, which meant Political Parties. This became a Federal law as seen in CHAPTER III, Principles of Government, Article 1 A. Which also includes certain exploitative worker union structure, and some other political based organizations. *Political pressure groups and leaders: State Leadership, veterans groups, Catholic Church, and other religious organizations (12) State board of Factories and Means of Production. --Economics-- Overview The state plays the primary role in the economy but the workers controls practically all foreign trade and production process. The government has undertaken several reforms in recent years to export excess liquidity, and alleviate shortages of food, consumer goods, and services. Due to the economic boom in early 2008 the gross GDP rose about 2.5% GDP increase. (13) The number of jobs available skyrocketed by 10%. The Rise of the GDP apparently halted in late 2008 into early 2009 when Liberty reported that it had given away some 60 million dollars to foreign powers (14) losing a projected 5.4% in GDP. The drop in GDP halted in June ’09 when the DSCL began pushing more money into infrastructure for an overall increase of another 1.2% Increase. Export earnings rose an estimated 10% in 2009, largely on the strength of increased Uranium shipments and higher Iron production. With the economic geared back to building, imports are expected to rise for the second straight month Living standards for the average DSCL citizen is very good but hasn’t had any significant change in a few months. Production Industries: Steel Production, electronics, food Processing, consumer goods, lumber, Iron mining. (15) Agriculture products: fruits, vegetables, beef, pork, dairy products; forest products; fish Natural Resources: coal, copper, uranium, bauxite, gold, iron, nickel, silver, natural gas, timber. --Media-- The bulk of the Media is mostly Worker Controlled, where the only Government controlled media is either only for emergencies or public service announcements, or public meetings, hearings and Council hearings. The government can not at any time take control of any Worker Controlled Media station. Telephones: 56,000 Radio Broadcast stations: 173 TV Broadcast Stations: 246 Televisions: 63,000 --Military-- ''The Revolutionary Armed Forces of The Democratic Soicalist Confederation of Liberty Military or otherwise known as the Sons Armed forces Department of the Army, Department of the Navy (includes Marine Corps), Department of the Air Force, Department of the Army Militia (National Guard), Department of Revolutionary Armed Guard. Disputes Disputes - international: boundary disputes with SRN (Boarder though the former states of New Jersey and Pennsylvania) Personnel Military age: 18 Available Personnel: Almost entire working population Personnel fit for service: 0 Personnel reaching age annually: 20,000 *All values are estimations only The Sons of Liberty Military is comprised up of 4 main branches: Army, Marines, Air force and National Guard. (Note the Sons of Liberty doesn’t have any coastal areas.) Army “We are protectors of the Revolution” The Sons of Liberty’s Army is mostly comprised of volunteers, Minimal age to join is 16 but must have parents ok in order to join but they cannot engage in combat until age 18. Draft age is 18 to 45. The Army’s main goal is to protect the Nation from any internal or external threats weather it’s terrorists, organized crime, or another nation. Apart from the main army you have Army Airborne (paratroops,) Army Rangers, and Army Special forces. Marines The Marine corps in the Sons of Liberty are the best of the best. These are highly trained highly motivated soldiers. Trained to shot farther, go farther, and kill faster. The marines jobs are to protect the nation and to fight through the areas many rivers and marshes and in an event of an attack, to cross many lakes and oceans. The Sons Marine corp is the spearhead of the Sons Armed forces. The Marines Special forces are so top secret that any proof of it’s existence is destroyed. Air Force The Sons Air force is comprised of what the rest of the world may say outdated weapons. But the Sons do with what they have, and do it very well. Armed with their Revo-Sabre-16's and their SB-17 Liberty bombers they can fight with the best of them. With the Country quickly growing, we could be seeing the Air force becoming bigger and stronger than ever. Revolutionary Armed Guard (National Guard) “Pride of the Working Class” The Sons Revolutionary Armed Guard is a protector of the nation and in case of an invasion are to back up the main Army. The NG’s main job in peace time is to provide protection of the many government building, military installations, help during national disasters and so forth. Every Citizen must serve at least 2 years of Military service in the RAG. Left|thumb|DSCL Revolutionary Armed Guard on Parade in Liberty City Navy The DSCL hold a joint Navy with the SRN, Any citizen that wishes to join the “Sons” navy goes to the Republic of Norris Training Centers. In a way the Navy is a joint effort. Both countries have naval officers and both country have control of the navy, which transports both countries armed forces around the world. --Population-- Ethnic Groups; White 52%, African American 40%, Asian 3.3%, Amerindian 0.7%, Other 4%. Religion: other 40%, Atheist 20%, Protestant 20%, Roman Catholic 15%, Jewish 5%. Languages Spoken: English Literacy Total: 97% Males: 97% Females 97% Literacy Definition: age 12 and over can read and write --Current Member States-- *North New Jersey *New York *Connecticut *New Vermont *Massachusetts *Maine *Nova Scotia *New Brunswick *Pennsylvania --Major Cities-- *(Capital City) Liberty City *Jersey City *Newark *Boston *North City *Albany *Sydney --World Concerns-- Natural hazards: hurricanes along the Atlantic coast; forest fires. Environment - current issues: air pollution, emitter of carbon dioxide from the burning of fossil fuels due to heavy industrialization, government is looking into ways of stopping this, water pollution from runoff of pesticides and fertilizers. Constitution of the DSCL Preamble We the People of the newly formed Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty form this document in remembrance of our fellow Revolutionaries that had fought long and hard and had shed blood for us. We form this Union in their memory in hopes that their sacrifice will not be forgotten for in these ideas they fought and died for, they shall not perish. They shall live on through these words for generations to come, and shall follow their example to fight for freedom from their oppressors where ever they may see it. Where we have been oppressed, the revolution shall strike back into those dark corners in which our enemies hid and wait to destroy us, but we shall stand strong with such examples of bravery that our bothers and sisters had demonstrated. This document will be our manifesto, our creed for others to follow. We came together for freedom, solidarity, and to break the chains which had binded us to the capitalist system. We will not let this Revolution die, for a strike against one is a strike against all. SECTION 1 CHAPTER I PURPOSES AND PRINCIPLES Chapter 1 Article 1 A. Purpose of this government is to maintain peace and security of all of its member states, and to that end: to take effective cooperative measures for the prevention and removal of threats to the peace, and for the containment of acts of aggression or other breaches of the peace. B. To develop friendly relations among nations based on Ideals of Socialism, and to take appropriate measures to strengthen them. C. To achieve co-operation of Socialist nations in solving international problems of an economic, social, cultural, or humanitarian character, and in promoting and encouraging respect for social rights and for basic freedoms for all without difference as to race, sex, language, religion or orientation. Article 2 A. The Organization and its citizens, in pursuit of the Purposes stated in Article 1, shall act in accordance with the following Principles. B. The government is based on the principle of the equality of all its Citizens. C. All Citizens, in order to ensure to all of them the rights and benefits resulting from citizenship, shall fulfill in good faith the obligations assumed by them in accordance with the present Constitution. D. All Citizens shall settle their disputes by peaceful means in such a manner that peace and security, and justice in DSCL are not endangered either through private negotiations, or public negotiations (either through the use of your local council hearings or state or federal court hearings) E. All Citizens have the right to Freedom of Press unless the Press is deluging sensitive government/ or personal information that could threaten the stabilization of the government or endangers the well being of an individual. F. All Citizens have the right to live with out discrimination on the bases of race, sex, language, religion or orientation. G. All Citizens have the right to bear arms in defense of oneself and family, however states can chose to outlaw some weapons, ammo types and can require licensees. H. All Citizens have the right to militia when times of war are upon the nation and for the defense of the nation. I. All Citizens have the right to Protest whenever they become unhappy and can assemble in public and in private to discuss, citizens can hold these rights as long as it does not become violent. J. All Adult Citizens have the right to Vote and cannot be restricted by on the bases of race, sex, language, religion, orientation or political beliefs. K. All Citizens have the right to impeach their representatives whenever their representative had committed a questionable act or if the representative can not properly run their government. L. All Citizens have the right to have access to the means of production and to fair “waged” jobs. M. All Citizens have the right to Strike when working conditions have become deplorable, citizens can hold these rights as long as it does not become violent. N. All Citizens have the right to Freedom of Speech, to along as it does not put anyone or anyone’s family in danger. Also if speaking of another could cause damage to one reputation but the information is untrue. Other protected forms of speech such as flag burning are protected under this law. O. All Citizens have the right of fair travel between member states, the government cannot demand a citizen to work or live in anyone place unless the citizen has committed a crime that the government can legally prohibit you to do so. P. Slavery is illegal. Q. All Citizen have the right to a fair and speedy trail by their piers. CHAPTER II Government Article 1: Federal Government A. To prevent the Federal Government from having overbearing power and not having balance and stability the people have voted to create a Confederation. B. Head of State: The Head of State shall consist of one Representative from each state. These Representatives shall elect one to represent them to the world and to the people. C. Head of State Power: The Head of State can propose/pass laws that do not interfere with any other part of the Constitution; the Head of State also has access to the military and can call military action against a hostile/ violent nation or groups. D. Judicial Branch: Before any new law is passed it must we evaluated by the Judicial Branch. The Judicial Branch is made up of 11 elected members. These members are to be elected by the people. E. The Citizens hold the right to stop a proposed bill from passing to a law by a majority vote at anytime. F. The Council, Head of state can hire an advisory cabinet to help advise and run government agencies, these people must also be approved by the people. G. Each council member can only serve a total of three terms in office I. the Federal government shall uphold to the values of Separation of Church and State. Article 2: State Government A. State Governments are to be assembled by the people, therefore the state government style may change from state to state, but all must adhere to the federal government and to the Constitution of the DSCL. B. At any point in time that the State government that they had chosen has defected from it’s original goals and either becomes corrupt or starts to exploit the people, the people have the right to call in the Federal government for an official evaluation, and possible disbarment of the current system so that the people may restructure it. C. The States state can hire an advisory cabinet to help advise and run state agencies, these people must also be approved by the people. D. (if it has a representative) Each representative can only serve a total of three terms in office F. The State government shall uphold to the values of Separation of Church and State. Article 3: Local Government A. Local governments such as cities, townships, and counties are to be run by a collective council. These councils are to be open to everyone, exclusion of anyone on the bases of race, sex, language, religion or orientation is strictly forbidden and is against the constitution of the DSCL. B. These Meetings of the Collective Councils must be made public, and location made known to everyone. C. The Collective Councils have to right to pass ordinances to better safe guard their communities, and families as long as it doesn’t interfere with any article of this constitution. If an ordinance is believed to be a violation it can be brought up to the state courts for review. D. The people state can hire and vote for those to run local agencies, these people must also be approved by the people. F. the State government shall uphold to the values of Separation of Church and State CHAPTER III Principles of Government Article 1 A. The government can not at anytime form any political parties, because they threaten the very cooperation between people rather than between groups or parties. Article 2 A. The government can not at anytime override any proposed law that the people had voted to not approve, for this would be a direct violation of this nation’s ethics laws. Article 3 A. The government can not at anytime override any proposed law that the people had voted to approve, for this would be a direct violation of this nation’s ethics laws Article 4 A. Candidates cannot spend over four times the average yearly salary of the average working man in an election, any candidate that does is violating this nation’s ethics laws. Article 5 A. The government cannot at anytime pass any bill restricting the rights in Chapter 1 article 2 for they will be in violation of the basic rights of the people. Article 6 A. The government has the right to withhold sensitive information that could jeopardize the nation’s security. B. The government does not have the right to withhold information vital to the safety and wellbeing of the nation such as virus outbreaks and other natural and human made disasters. Article 7 A. The government, both federal and state must annually give an accurate report on the situation of the financial and political situation in government. Article 8 A. additional amendments can be legally add to the Constitution if deemed necessary Article 9 A. The State government shall uphold to the values of Separation of Church and State by whatever means that seems fit. References (1) Maps of the DCSL (2) The labor backed currency was theorized to be more stable than gold because the labor value does not fluctuate because you cannot create nor destroy labor as long as there is a person to work. Calculated value of a Labor backed dollar (after “profit” is shared by the workers in an average factory) One dollar for every hour, compared to the average Eight dollars to every hour. The Labor backed dollar is eight times the value because the gold backed dollar loses value because of market prices of gold and the translation of value from gold to labor. (3) Officially the First Chairman wasn’t elected until mid 2008 with the annex of Eastern New York, Connecticut, Rode Island, Massachusetts, Vermont and New Hampshire. (4) Officer reports and official eye witness reports say that they found and saw in operation so called “Propaganda Camps” used to brainwash the local population and keep those who didn’t agree with the Guards armies away from the general public. (5) Over ten thousand volunteers signed up receiving a full soldiers pay and receiving the regular soldiers training. The plan was to pay the soldiers so that they could help jump start their local economies and help start rebuilding where the government could not at the time. (6) Liberty City was formally known as Edison. (7) The Military government was a 4 member council ran by the Combined DSCL Military, with one representative (highest ranking commander) from each branch of the DSCL Military. (8) The First Council includes the following: North Jersey – Allen Bockisch East New York – David Sager Connecticut – Joseph Anderson Rode Island – Thomas Rosenberg Massachusetts – Morgan Holm The Representative from North Jersey was elected by the council to be Chairman. (9) Because of the change of Currency and the Nationalization and then later the workerization of the factories (Government handing over the factories over to the workers) an extensive redistribution of wealth program was not necessary. (10) 25,000,000,000 DSCL Dollars is the equivalent to $200,000,000,000 US Dollars (11) Abomination that was Government is a political thesis (written by Allen) that showed the weaknesses of a party driven government and the strengths of one that did not have one. (12) The church organization spoke out several times and have rallied peacefully protesting against the government “Separation of Church and State” (13) Gross GDP calculation is real in game stat /OOC (14) UDCS’s Economic start program, DSCL gave away an estimated 60 million dollars. (15) Some Industries based in game. /OOC Nation Pacts Republic of Norris: Communist brothers Pact Latest News *Saturday, September 19, 2009 - Great Monument finished Construction in Liberty City. *Monday, August 3rd, 2009 - The Council of the DSCL have passed a bill to instate the countries first Social Security Program. Category:Leftism Category: Nations of North America Category:English-speaking nations Category:DSCL Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Nations